


I can tell that we are gonna be friends

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Au where Adrien and Marinette have pretty much always gone to school together. They met in kindergarten and it was friendship at first sight. Mostly Adrienette. Little but of Ladynoir.





	I can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends," by The White Stripes, lyrics in italics.

_Fall is here, hear the yell_

Adrien woke up as soon as he heard his alarm go off. It was finally time. The day he had been both looking forward to and dreading for nearly a year, ever since his friend Chloe had started talking about it.

_Back to school, ring the bell_

Adrien was nervous for his first day of school. He had been homeschooled for almost two years, unlike many other students who had gone to a sort of pre-school. He wouldn't know many people, but it would be easy to make friends. At least, that's what his mom had told him.

_Brand new shoes, walking blues_

Adrien looked at his feet as he walked with Nathalie. His shoes were very shiny, and blue. He liked blue. His Mom's eyes had been blue. Adrien tried not to think about his mom too much. It made him sad. 

_Climb the fence, books and pens_

He had checked and double checked every school supply in his backpack. He had extra notebooks, pencils, crayons, and even a dictionary. There was more than Adrien needed, but it couldn't hurt, especially when the girl who sat next to him had forgotten her backpack. 

_I can tell that we are going to be friends_

Marinette. That was the girl's name. She was nice, and pretty. Her eyes were more blue than his mother's had been. Adrien introduced himself and they clicked instantly. He had never had a longer conversation with anyone than he did with Marinette.

_I can tell that we are going to be friends_

She was his first friend that wasn't Chloe. And she already seemed nicer. Adrien and Marinette talked a lot. He said his dad was a fashion designer, and she liked fashion. Her parents were bakers, and Adrien liked cookies. It was a balanced friendship.

_Walk with me, Suzy Lee_   
_Through the park and by the trees_

Later, Adrien found out that Marinette lived in his neighborhood. By the time they were 10, they were walking to school together every day, with his bodyguard. Adrien held onto Marinette's hand when they crossed the street, and she grabbed his whenever she tripped. 

_We will rest upon the ground_   
_And look at all the bugs we found_

They went on many mini adventures on the way to school. Once, Marinette discovered an anthill, and she and Adrien spent a solid ten minutes trying to collect as many ants as they could. Together, they knelt on the ground, digging. Their clothes were muddy and so were their hands, but neither of them cared. They were a little late that day, but they had fun. 

Until Adrien's father tried to stop him from hanging out with Marinette because she was 'ruining his reputation'.

  
_Safely walk to school without a sound_

On bad days, they walked together, with each other, just taking in the walk. They didn't need to talk,because they understood each other so well. Marinette would give Adrien a hug, and hold his hand the whole walk .

_Safely walk to school without a sound_

Even on good days, they sometimes wouldn't talk. There wasn't much to say. They both felt lonely without the other one. On days when Marinette was sick, Adrien had to endure the four block walk by himself. He couldn't imagine how it was for her when he was sick.

_Here we are, no one else_   
_We walked to school all by ourselves_

They walked together for years. Eventually, they outgrew the bodyguard. Marinette and Adrien were best friends. And they spent nearly all of their time together. Except Adrien kept having to bail because he had to fight the Akuma. And Marinette was having similar problems.

  
_There's dirt on our uniforms_   
_From chasing all the ants and worms_

Adrien had scrapes all over his arms and legs. He wasn't going to say that is was from chasing Ladybug, but they had had an intense game of tag during patrol. Marinette was limping, like how he imagined Ladybug would have, after hurting her ankle.

  
_We clean up and now its time to learn_

Neither one of them mentioned the injuries as they walked together. Adrien didn't know how to ask, and Marinette didn't want to hurt him anymore.

_We clean up and now its time to learn_

She gave him some band-aids and he gave her painkillers. Neither one explained why they had those items in their backpacks in the first place.

_Numbers, letters, learn to spell_   
_Nouns, and books, and show and tell_

Adrien had been through everything with Marinette. He had learner how to read with her. He had learned how to write with her. He even learned Algebra with her.

So it was weird learning how to be a superhero with someone else.

_Playtime we will throw the ball_   
_Back to class, through the hall_

Adrien made a point to hang out with Marinette as much as he could. As they had gotten older, they had grown apart, little by little. But Adrien still had a basketball hoop and Marinette was free on the weekends. 

During school though, they had separate friend groups and things were weird. Marinettes friends thought Adrien was snobby. Adrien's friends thought Marinette was fake. But they still liked each other.

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

When they met, Marinette had been taller than Adrien. For years, she was a whole head taller than him. It was great. Adrien was able to make short jokes all the time.

_Teacher marks our height against the wall_

Everything changed when they reached secondary school. Adrien had a growth spurt, and suddenly, he towered over Marinette. She called him a giraffe and he laughed and called her short.

_We don't notice any time pass_

One day they were just little kids walking to school together. It was simple and small. Then they became best friends. Then it became a little more.

_We don't notice anything_

Marinette loved Adrien more than anything. He loved Ladybug, who was Marinette. But somehow, neither of them realized.

  
_We sit side by side in every class_

They were always together. Marinette walked to and from school with Adrien every day. She would wait for his fencing practice, or he would wait for art club. They were always together. They were best friends, even though they were so different.

  
_Teacher thinks that I sound funny_

Adrien was glad that at least one person laughed at his jokes. Marinette pretended to be annoyed by his puns, but she always had a little smile. But when he had said a pun out loud half the class laughed, not expecting a quite boy like him to make jokes. 

They didn't know the real him though. Only Marinette did. And she didn't even know his biggest secret 

_But she likes the way you sing_

Adrien only joined choir because Marinette had. He was absolutely horrible at it. Her voice was like an angel. Just like Ladybug's

_Tonight I'll dream while in my bed_

Adrien closed his eyes and reflected on everything that was happening. He felt overwhelmed by everything.

_When silly thoughts go through my head_

He was in love with Marinette. But he also loved Ladybug. They were very similar. The same height, the same hair. The same smile.

_About the bugs and alphabet_

It hit him in the middle of the night. Ladybug was Marinette. It all made sense. There was no one else as amazing as she was.

_And when I wake tomorrow I'll bet_

Adrien knew he would forget about everything in the morning, so he scribbled it on a piece of paper. Ladybug is Marinette. He had to talk with her.

_That you and I will walk together again_

They had a long talk on the walk to school. Adrien revealed everything he knew. Everything. He told her about his crush and his identify and then said that he knew about hers. 

She admitted everything, and they had a long discussion.

  
_I can tell that we are going to be friends_

Adrien knew he was going to be great friends with that girl the day that he met her. Best friends. For life.

She had a kind smile and a funny laugh. Marinette was the most incredible person he had ever met.

* * *

_I can tell that we are going to be friends_

From the moment they met, Adrien knew they would be great friends. Adrien never would have predicted that they would be Boyfriend/Girlfriend. He couldn't imagine being that lucky.

20 years later, he was still in shock, when she walked down the altar and he finally married his best friend. 


End file.
